Pain continues to produce severe distress in people's lives, dominating and disrupting their quality of life. Much of the currently available clinical treatment is only partially effective and may be accompanied by distressing side effects or have abuse potential. The unmet clinical need, the personal suffering, and societal economic costs of pain are substantial. The lack of success in clinical pain therapy exemplifies the need for the discovery of new analgesics.
The present invention relates to novel compounds useful as analgesics.